THE CURSE OF THE JUNGLE GHOSTS
Well, BOILS and GHOULS, I have a HORROR-EIGN I mean FOREIGN story of TROPICAL-TERROR for you tonight heh-heh. It's about two poachers who learn to get IN THE SPIRIT OF THE CULTURE, andwho have to face... It was over in the jungles of south India, where a native village sat in the hot-breeze of the night, back in 1895. Two white hunters were walking from the village deeper into the tropical foilage together. "Thank you for the cigar, Joseph!" one of the hunters spoke to second one. "You are welcome Pete. London shall pay a fancy price for elephant tusks from all the way over here in India" Joseph talked about to him. Joseph and Pete got to a waterfall soon, and they looked, both viewing a black boy riding an elephant by the waterfall. "Joseph aimed his shotgun at the animal, shooting and murdering it. The boy fell to the ground. Crying, Pete shot him dead in the moonlight. "This Indian boy was a witness to what you did Joseph. I had to do it bloke!" Pete added. Pete smoked his cigar and Joseph carried a sack with elephant tusks poking out of it. They scurried into a hut in the village, quickly. In the morning, they smoked cigars in the hut together, as they laid on cots. "It gets pretty hot in these jungles in this country, Joseph!" Pete proclaimed. "Yes it does my dear Friend, but we shall be on board the closest ship back to London by tomorrow Pete" he informed him of. That afternoon, Joseph was picking some bananas from a tree and saw an apparition of a black native child down, underneath him. He gasped in surprise and horror, falling to the ground. As Joseph groaned in pain, he spied the phantom. It was the boy who Pete had murdered. The apparition of the black boy had pupil less-eyes with a green-glow. He was a semi-form of a boy and seemed to hover off of the ground. The black semi-form of the Indian boy just stared down at the poacher, with a whispery-laugh. Joseph screamed in fear, when a second ghost was behind the waterfall. The apparition moved closer to the poacher, it being the spirit of the elephant that Joseph shot and murdered. The phantom of the elephant was a black-form with ghostly-eyes of a yellow-glow. Joseph got to his feet yelling and hollering in terror. The phantom of the elephant quietly jammed its ghostly-trunk into the poacher's chest, turning it from side to side, as Joseph's screaming was cut off. Joseph dropped dead and the ghost elephant tore its black-trunk out of the chest of the corpse. The phantom of the Indian boy laughed some more in an eerie-whisper. An hour later, Pete showed up at the area by the waterfall. There was a hut beside the waterfall and he spoke staring at it: "Ello, Joseph, are you in there perhaps?". Pete looked in the hut and gasped in terror, finding the skeleton of Joseph among the skeletons of the Indian boy and elephant, lying on the jungle-floor of the hut. Pete ran for it, but the phantom of the Indian boy materialized in front of him suddenly. The murderer screamed in fear, and the black semi-form of the black kid laughed at him in his ghostly-voice of whispers, as his ghostly-eyes shined-green. Pete discovered that he was standing in a pool of green slime and it was burning him. As he screamed in pain, unable to leap from it, the ghost of the black boy laughed over and over in whispers, with an unseen mouth, and limbs. Pete was sinking into the slime pool, and burning from its touch more. The slime burned him into a skeleton and the rest of the bones sank down, into the green goop. The apparition of the boy reappeared along with the specter of the elephant by the hut. That night, a ship arrived at a beach in south India, and the phantom of the black boy was their beside a tribal totem pole and a palm tree, his ghostly-arms and hand visible now, with a white glow around his phantom-body. His glowing-green eyes, turned to an orange-glow. As the hot breeze blew through the palm tree, the phantom whispered to the ship: "The Curse Of The Jungle Ghosts here has been carried out, from the vengeance of the phantom elephant and my own soul here!". The phantoms of the elephant and Indian boy didn't give Joseph and Pete A GHOST OF A CHANCE, eh? While they went hunting, they didn't expect to go HAUNTING aha-ha-ha!